Head Alien II
Head Alien II, AKA Head Alien Prime, is a recurring antagonist in the Walkyverse. Originating from a universe where Walky never joined SEMME, Head Alien II accidentally gained the ability to cross through alternate universes. After conquering several other realities with his newfound powers, he arrived at the prime Walkyverse. History Head Alien II began as just another version of the Head Alien in a timeline where Walky went to university instead of joining SEMME. With Walky gone, HA2 was able to make a deal with Sal, trading access to the Martian Embassy for the Martian Resurrection Chambers Sal needed to revive her foster parents. At the same time, he implanted her with an alien "virus" for later use. After Head Alien II used his new Martian-made weapons to attack Denver, The Cheese was finally moved to intervene. However, by using Sal as a conduit, HA2 was able infect the android with a virus, shutting him down. But the virus had unintended side effects, and suddenly multiple realities were bleeding into one another. And when Sal threw HA2 into the Cheese's prone body, the collision catapulted him into an alternate universe - and gave him the means to move between realities at will. HA2 initially used his newfound ability to launch a multiversal conquest, but quickly grew bored with ruling. Instead, he began to focus on tormenting his old foes from SEMME. Revenge - and boredom - sent HA2 from universe to universe, always looking for new versions of his archnemeses to torture, maim, and kill. This could have continued indefinitely, but in one reality, Joyce and Walky were finally able to de-power Head Alien II by cannibalizing components from Ultra Car - though only at the cost of their own lives. As a result of their heroism, HA2 found himself stranded in the prime Walkyverse sometime soon after the death of the original Head Alien. To regain his lost strength, HA2 captured Rachel, genetically enhanced her, then sent her off to a parallel universe where a past version of himself had been trapped by the power of the Drama Tag. To cover Rachel's disappearance, he had her replaced with an alien-powered android duplicate, similar to Alan Rees. In the meantime, he occupied himself by setting up base in the ruins of SEMME HQ and engineering a grand revenge plot against Joyce and Walky. To kick things off, he captured their future child, Bobby Walkerton, and eventually spent several years writing him in and out of existence for the sheer hell of it. HA2 also attempted to manipulate Walky's former comrade Robin DeSanto, Linda Walkerton, and Dorothy Keener, Walky's grade school sweetheart. After Dorothy became his reluctant accomplice, he gave her Abductee powers, while also secretly setting Dorothy up to act as a conduit for his consciousness in the event of his demise. In time, Bobby's disappearance attracted an army of Future Kids - his relatives from various dimensions and timelines. However, even a hundred-odd superpowered college kids couldn't stop HA2, and the Future Kids sound found themselves imprisoned, brainwashed, and repurposed as a private army. Only D.J. Wilcox, Bobby's cousin, was allowed to escape, but HA2 soon tracked him down and killed him, mortally wounding Sal into the bargain. Eventually, members of Jason Chesterfield's team stumbled upon Head Alien II's secret hideout; their disappearance spurred Jason, Walky, and Joyce to investigate, leading to a battle with the Future Kids, Monkey Master, and HA2 himself. Despite the odds, the threesome were able to defeat Head Alien II's allies. At this point, HA2 decided enough was enough, and burned up his own powers in an effort to murder them for good. He came close to succeeding, but once fully depowered, he was open to a surprise attack from Sal. Jason finally finished him off with a brick to the back of the head, killing him. If HA2 had expected to revive in Dorothy's body, those expectations were dashed: the original Head Alien had already claimed it. Alternate Head Alien II When Leslie Bean and Ultra Car followed Rachel's trail several years later, they discovered a younger version of HA2 that had inadvertently trapped himself by murdering that universe's version of Robin before she could pull the Drama Tag. Left unchecked, the Drama Tag neutralized HA2's powers, leaving him - and later, Rachel - stranded. However, by working with the local equivalent of Squadron 128, Rachel was able to track the Drama Tag to its source: the Shortpacked! toy store. While Leslie and Ultra Car battled HA2, Rachel located the Tag in the store room and pulled it. With death back in the universe, HA2 killed the Tag's creator, Pamela Galasso, and was about to kill Leslie when an angry Robin arrived from the main Walkyverse. Robin could not kill HA2 due to the risk of creating a temporal paradox, but settled for the next-best thing: cutting HA2 to pieces with a laser cannon, then scattering those pieces into separate dead universes. She predicted that this would take him a while to recover from. Category:Characters Category:Joyce and Walky! Category:Shortpacked! Category:Alternate Universe Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Aliens